


Change Your Fate

by Aqua_Chan



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Chan/pseuds/Aqua_Chan
Summary: It's true that Time should not be tampered with, but what about a person's Fate? Can it be change for the a better ending? As Ratchet travels to find Clank, he soon met the Elder, Alister Azimuth. Then the two female Lombaxes, but Ratchet had a feeling those two didn't just come along to help him. There seems to be something more than meets the eye.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

After Ratchet helped the Fongoid chief to save the village and his people, Ratchet goes back to his newly built ship and takes it off into space to continue to look for Clank. As he was flying around he got a message from Captain Quark, telling him about an exile named Alister Azimuth in the planet Torren IV. He decided to go to the planet and checked it out. After some time of searching, he met Alister and talked to him then had a bit of training using the hover boots before heading to Axiom City to find a way to talk to Clank.

As Ratchet arrived two terachnoids found him and one of them was not happy to see another lombax here. 

“Another lombax! Come back to vandalize more equipment?”

“Mind your manners, any super intelligent being can see that this is a different lombax. My colleague is just upset about the rebel, Azimuth who destroyed the terminal. The fire fight triggered Axiom’s defensive grid and now the entire city is closed off. Maybe you can help.“

“What are they going to do? Fly over the grid and activate the reboot switches? Ha! I’d love to see that!”

Ratchet just shook his head and goes over to the transport and rocketed over the grid, then twist the switch with his wrench. The grid then immediately powers down and the terachnoids seems grateful, well one of them was.

“You did it! The system is resetting!”

“[ALERT. ALERT. LOMBAXES DETECTED NEAR AVIONICS NEAR TERMINAL NINE. DISPATCHING UNITS.]”

The robot female voice goes off saying as the two terachnoids scurry off into a safe corner and soon the more robots appeared and attempting to take Ratchet out and they all failed.

“See? He can handle himself without our help.”

A female voice said as Ratchet looks at where it was coming from, it didn’t sound like the female robot voice from earlier. He then tried approaching where the voice came from as the nice terachnoid with his coworker scurries off to the wall and started to mess with a device.

“I could get into a lot of trouble for this,but I’m tired of Nefarious and his troops. Let’s see if I can activate this transport tube now that the lock down is over.”

The tube opens up, and there’s a bright blue light. Ratchet then suddenly stops approaching and walks back to the two and the nice terachnoid said.

“Here you go! This ought to take you right to Neurox Plaza!”

“[TRANSPORT TUBE ACTIVATED.]”

“Thanks.”

Ratchet said before he walked into the transport tube and then he was in the Plaza, he looks around to find Alister but found more robots instead. As he goes toward them and destroy most of them, he noticed some attacks were not his, but he didn’t mind it at first and just focuses on the battle. After he cleared them all out, he looks around thinking where or who helped him attacked the robots, but saw nothing. It couldn’t have been Alister since he doesn’t use a gun, and he wasn’t nearby.

He sighed as he shook his head before he continues to look for Alister. After some time he found him, talking to a hologram of a terachnoid, and just like the other one earlier, he wasn't happy seeing him. 

"Azimuth? What are you doing on this frequency- the entire city is looking for you!" 

"I'm here to cash in the favor, Jarvis. We need a way inside Pollyx industries."

"I knew one day you'd make me an accomplice to terrorism! I'll run a diagnostic on the security system. In the meantime, you'd better take cover. Another security team is closing in!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, more robots arrived, Ratchet and Alister then went towards them and took them out, this time Ratchet didn’t see any other strange attacks like earlier. After they took care of the robots, Jarvis called Ratchet over to him and told him to activate the switches. Ratchet nodded his head and took off the handle of switches. As he took care of the last one, he noticed there was a green light. 

“You did it! Conduit is ionized. You should be able to slingshot over from the Plaza to the Pollyx industries.”

Jarvis said as he looked at Ratchet and Alister, they both nodded at him before walking towards the slingshot. Once they got to the top of the conduit. Alister then talks with Jarvis about the rest of the security, he looks at the slingshot before looking at Ratchet and said.

“This is it. Our way into the building… Last chance to back out.” 

“Age before beauty, General.”

Ratchet said with a smile on his face, Alister then laughs as he said.

“Wise guy! Just like your father.”

They both then took off down the ramp, once they reached the building an alarm goes off immediately. 

“[ATTENTION! A BIO SCAN REVEALS FOUR LOMBAXES IN THE MAIN SERVER ROOM. MOBILIZING ALL UNITS.]”

A female robot announced as Ratchet and Alister landed into the building and robots came towards them. Ratchet did notice that the female robot said ‘four’ instead of ‘two’ lombaxes earlier and looked behind him, and still found no one. As he got distracted, Alister then blocks off the attacks of the robots with his double ended wrench.

“Blasted bio scans. You take the left, and I’ll cover the right.”

Alister said as he continued to block their shots and kept their attention to him. Ratchet nods at him before running over to the left and found a slingshot, he then uses it to get to the other side and started taking them out, one robot was about to shoot him but he felt something or someone invisible pushed him so he wouldn’t get hit. He then took out that last one and looks around, confused as to what or who saved him earlier from getting hit, still he went over to the bolt and activate the bridge.

Once the bridge was back up, Alister crossed the bridge and meet up with Ratchet. They then continued down until they made it to the skylight. Alister smashed the glass and they both jumped down and landed in the computer room then some of the terachnoids stopped at what they were doing and turned their heads to see what’s going on then one of Nefarious’ robots goes for the security button to alert the others only to be stopped by Alister’s shock attack and the robot falls to the ground.

Ratchet goes over to one of the terachnoids to interrogate, but it pushes his wrench away from his face as it said.

“If you intend to manhandle me, I’ll have you know that I’m a level 60 wizard, with melee ability!”

Ratchet then hits it with his wrench, and it spins uncontrollably then hits the wall.

“That hurt my pride… and my solar plexus...”

Ratchet then ran over to Alister who ran to the giant computer.

“It looks like there’s an Obsidian Eye somewhere in the Krell Canyon... but I can't lock on any closer.”

Alister said as he was typing away, soon the giant computer turns on and shows Dr. Nefarious. 

“Greetings, my old friend! Been a long time. I’m thrilled you’re here to witness my greatest triumph! And look, you’ve met the elder. Pity one of the first lombaxes you’ve met is the shame… of his entire race!”

Ratchet then heard a quiet mumble from someone behind them before looking at Alister then looks back at Nefarious and said.

“So what is it this time Nefarious? You still trying to turn everyone into robots, or is it just good old-fashioned galactic domination?”

“Part of me wants to let you live long enough to find out- the other part, really wants to kill you. You know , for old time’s sake. Decisions, decisions, decisions.”

Nefarious said before the screen cuts off then the alarm goes off and a female voice said.

“[ATTENTION. VX-99 DETECTED. EVACUATE ALL STATIONS.]”

Ratchet then looks at with a small smile as he said.

“Well, at least we know what he went with.”

The two of them made it outside after some time of taking care of the other robots that attacked them on their way. They saw VX-99 attacking the city, Alister then looks at Ratchet and said.

“That thing will level the entire city just to get us. Come on, we have to take it out! I’ll cover you from the air. Just find a way to stall it!”

“Stall it? It’s the size of a building!” Ratchet said before Alister left to go to his ship, he sighs as he looks back at the VX-99 and asked.

“How did I get myself into these situations?”

Before the VX-99 moves closer, an attack was fired at it and Ratchet looks at his side to see two female lombaxes. One with a gold-colored fur, and one with a gray-colored fur, both of them have blue eyes. The first one then looks at Ratchet and said.

“We’ll explain things later, for now. Let’s blow that one up!”

He nodded at her then looks back at the giant robot, before started shooting and attacking with them. After some time, they were able to destroy it. Ratchet then hears Alister’s voice again in his communicator. 

“You did it! Now come on, Latch onto my ship! When that current explodes, it’ll rupture the entire core!” 

Alister ship then arrived and the three of them holds on tightly to his ship.

“Hold on!”

Alister said as he started flying the ship away as Ratchet and the gray-colored female lombax was screaming, and the other female lombax is surprisingly enjoying it. Soon they arrived to where Ratchet’s ship is. Ratchet then goes to his ship with the gray-colored female lombax with him as the other goes to her own ship. The three of them then soon took off, heading to planet Lumos. As they travel, Ratchet started a conversation by saying.

“Hey, Thank you for your help earlier.”

“You’re welcome, and sorry if we scared you by being invisible. The other girl from earlier, Shara, was just being a bit cautious.”

“Yeah, and you sure were stubborn to wanted to help them, Alessia.“ Shara said using the communicator, then soon Aphelion spoke as she detected three enemy ships. 

"[WARNING. WARNING. HOSTILE SHIPS DETECTED.]"

"Valkyries… Should have known Nefarious would hire them! Ratchet, take Libra out, and head to planet Lumos. I'll help the General dealing with the other two."

Ratchet nodded as he started to fire guns at Libra's ship until it was destroyed then continue to fly to planet Lumos. Soon they arrived at the planet. As Aphelion landed down, Alister and Shara was already there waiting for them. The four of them then soon headed to where the Obsidian eye is located, along the way, Ratchet has been asking questions to Alister but he just kept avoiding it with telling stories about Ratchet’s father. They soon entered a cave Alister then lit up a light then Ratchet said.

“General, will you just stop for a second? I wanna know what happened.”

“Questions, questions… You ask all these questions. Ask yourself this! How relevant is the past when it can be changed? Your father would have said “not very”.”

“That’s him. And you still haven’t given me a straight answer. Now why aren’t you with the lombaxes?”

“Because I failed them!”

Alister shouted as Ratchet was surprised, Shara who was leaning on the wall with arms crossed looks away as she heard that. 

“I failed them.”

Alister then leans on the wall and sat down on the ground as he continues.

“I made a mistake. After the great war, the Polaris was a dangerous place. Even with the cragmites gone, I knew steps needed to be taken to protect the galaxy. One day we were approached by an inventor with incredible ideas; technology light years beyond what we were using. The inventor was someone… someone your father warned me not to trust. Our kind had grown suspicious of him, but I was convinced this was the right thing to do- for the galaxy. I granted him full access to our technology. All of our secrets. Only when he was finished… They took refuge in the court but your father refused. He would never have left your mother, but when he made it back she… She was already gone. I don’t know how long he survived before Tachyon caught up with him, but I know I was responsible for his death.”

“And for your crimes, you were forbidden from joining the Lombaxes, and so you lived in exile.”

Shara said then Ratchet and Alister looks at her before answering.

“Yes, that’s right.”

Alessia then walks beside Ratchet as Alister walks to the two and said as he puts his hands on their shoulders.

“But I can make it right. All of it. I- We can fix this.”

Alister then stands and holds tightly on his double-ended wrench and continues.

“Stay with me and I promise I’ll get your families back!” Alister said as he used his double-ended wrench to break the wall and walks outside. Ratchet looks at the hole Alister created before looking at Alessia as she said.

“You go on ahead, we’ll catch up with you two.”

Ratchet nodded his head before following Alister outside as Shara walks beside Alessia.

“You’re lucky I didn’t blow a fuse at him. If I did I would have left by now. Just remember what I told you, we only got one chance with this.”

“I know.” She said before following Ratchet and soon Shara did the same.


	2. Caring

Once they were already outside, they then met a Vullard who was asking for help to get rid of the Agorians who were destroying their homes, if they do it he will be taking them to the temple where the Obsidian eye is. After they’ve done it, the Vullard then took them to the temple and soon found the Obsidian eye. 

“Fulcrum star’s cracked. We may not be able to get a signal...”

Alister said as he typed away and a female voice spoke.

“[STANDBY FOR SYSTEM UPLINK.]” 

Soon a connection was created and Ratchet was able to see Clank again by the screen.

“Clank!”

“Ratchet? How did you find me?”

“You kidding me? You think I’d leave my best pal out here alone?”

“Who are those behind you? Are those Lombaxes?”

“Yeah, this is General Azimuth, Alessia, and Shara. They’ve been helping me looking for you. Just send me the coordinates and we’ll pick you up.”

“[SIGNAL INTEGRITY THIRTY-THREE PERCENT]”

The female voice said as the lights flickered a little and the system slowly shutting down.

“Ratchet, I need your help. Orvus is in trouble. You must go to Zanifar and confront Dr. Nefarious.”

“Zanifar? Dr. Nefarious hasn’t set foot on that rock since his station was completed two years ago.”

Alister said to Clank as he moves closer to the screen.

“Then that is when you must confront him. Head to the Tombli Outpost and look for a time portal. Please save my father.”

“Father? Clank what’s going on?”

Ratchet said before the screen finally turns off. Alister then headed to his ship as Ratchet about to follow him but stopped as grab his hand and asked. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Please." 

Ratchet then nodded his head as Alessia lets go of his hand. She took a deep breath before saying. 

“Ratchet, there’s something I need to tell you about the clock. If we do succeed- If we're able to turn back time and stop Tachyon, the present as you know it will no longer exist.”

“You mean I won’t remember Clank?”

He asked as he looks at the Obsidian eye then Shara answers. 

“It means you will never have met him in the first place. The Clock may offer some kind of Temporal immunity for those who use it, but there are no guarantees. Alister would probably explain the same thing.”

“If this is my only chance to save my family, I have to take it.”

"I guess that's that. Come on, we better get going."

Shara said as she started to head back to her ship as Alessia and Ratchet looked at each other before they followed. Alister was able to take off first and said in his communicator.

“Good work you three, We’ll meet up on planet Zanifar.”

Ratchet nodded before taking off as well. While flying to their next destination, he couldn’t help but wonder what Shara meant earlier. He was about to ask her but Alister spoke first saying. 

“Not to alarm you two, but I just picked up Vorselon’s signature not far from our location. I’ll distract him while you head to the outpost, and remember, if Orvus is alive, it’s imperative that you get the clock’s location from him! Good luck.”

Alister said through the communicator as he headed to a different direction. Ratchet was about to continue to fly to their next destination but got a message about Captain Quark being on the Agorian Battleplex. They decided to go there, then Ratchet and Shara fight together in the competition to save Captain Quark before flying to planet Zanifar. The two ships soon landed on the planet then met another Fongoid chief who needed their help to free their people from the Dr. Nefarious' detainment camp. After they got Fongoid people free, they headed to Dr. Nefarious' base. 

"You twit! You told me this would work!" 

Dr. Nefarious shouted as the terachnoid been clicking on his device and said. 

"I- I don't know what's happening. We should have found it by now. He must've erased his own memory."

"Time is a gift and not to be tampered with." 

Orvus said weakly as the three lombaxes moves a bit closer behind them. Dr. Nefarious looks at Orvus with his hands on his back as he said. 

"This is your last chance, Orvus. How do I get into the chamber?" 

"You are making a mistake. The clock is not a time machine."

Orvus said before Dr. Nefarious clicked a button and a robot suddenly attacked Orvus, but he deflects its attack as he said. 

"There is only one who will enter my chamber. And he is safe, far from you!" 

Those were his last and final words before suddenly disappearing. Dr. Nefarious was surprised and asked. 

"Where is he? Where did he go?" 

"I don't know sir. I'm pulling up a residual image from his data banks. We scanned it before he dissipated."

The terachnoid said as the screen shows an image of Clank. As soon as Ratchet saw it, he can't help but said.

"Clank?" 

And as soon as Dr. Nefarious heard it, he quickly looks at him with annoyance. 

"You!" 

Ratchet then quickly throws a small bomb in the air and Alessia hits it with her double-ended wrench on Dr. Nefarious' face before running.

"Annihilate them! You fools!" 

Dr. Nefarious shouted as the robots started to shoot the two escapees. They ran and break the glass window then jumps off. Using their hoverboots they were able to land safely and headed back to their ships.

"Glad we made it back here safely… Agh!..."

Alessia then notices that her left arm got injured from the attack earlier. Ratchet notices it as well and grabs the nanotech then asks. 

"May I?" 

"Oh, sure. Thank you." 

She said as she lends his injured arm to him. He then uses the nanotech to heal it. Soon a message shows up on the small screen, revealing Vorselon, and Alister being on a cage.

"General!"

Both Ratchet and Alessia said at the same time. 

"Only one lombax needs persih tonight. If one of you would be willing to take his place, I'd happily postpone the execution. I've uploaded the coordinates to your ship. Better hurry." 

Vorselon said before the screen went off. Ratchet then finished healing Alessia's wound with the nanotech then they started to take off, heading to Vorselon's ship. As soon as they arrived, they quickly took care of all the enemies until they got to see Vorselon.

“You lasted much longer than I expected. Azimuth has taught you well.”

“Where is he, Vorselon?”

“Let’s see, now where did I put him? There’s the air lock, yes, the torture chamber, the day spa. Tell you what, defeat me and maybe I’ll tell you.”

The three lombaxes then fought Vorselon until he’s defeated. Vorselon’s head then ejects from it’s destroyed body and escapes as he said.

“Lord Vorselon cannot be defeated!”

They then found Alister and set him free. Alister jumps off from the cage and Ratchet crosses his arms and said confidently.

“I know. I know. It was touch and go there for a while, but the old Lombax instinct kicked in and-”

“You fools! I told you three to leave me. You shouldn’t have come back.”

Alister said in an angry tone to them before walking away, Ratchet was surprised and said.

“Wow. That was not the reaction I was expecting.”

“You’re welcome, General. And for your information, we didn’t just sit here all day doing nothing. We’ve travelled back in time earlier and found what happened to Orvus and-”

Shara said in a bit of an anger tone then was interrupted as Alister suddenly asked.

“Back in time? When? How far?”

Shara crossed her arms and looks at Ratchet then he said.

“Not far enough.”

“It’s just- We’re the only ones who can fix the past.”

Alister said as he walks to them then kneels down and puts his hands on their shoulders.

“I’m proud of you all.”

As soon as he finishes his sentence, the alarm goes off. 

"Come on. It's time to go." 

Ratchet said before they headed back to their ships and leave. As they were flying, he noticed that Alessia was staring outside for quite some time and was about to say something but was interrupted as Alister said.

"Ratchet, come in. I just picked up a looping transmission on one of the emergency frequencies. Tell me what you make of this." 

The looping transmission was played and Ratchet was surprised and said. 

"I don't believe it. That's a distress call with Clank's signature in it. Aphelion, can you track the source?" 

"[THE ORIGIN APPEARS TO BE PLANET VAPEDIA. ACQUIRING COORDINATES NOW.]"

"Just think. By tonight, your friend will be safe and the clock will be ours. I'll be there as soon as I can!" 

Alister said through the communicator as Ratchet nodded. Soon Aphelion detected hostile ships.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you two. We were only able to escape from the two Valkyries earlier, so pretty much one of them will be coming for us now.”

Shara said as she sees the ship of the Valkyrie. Ratchet and Alessia sighs then started attacking the ship until it exploded. Ratchet then said.

"Aphelion, give me a status update on Clank's transmission." 

"[THE COORDINATES APPEAR TO BE ACCURATE, BUT THE SIGNAL HAS BEEN WEAKENED BY 72.3 PERCENT.]" 

"That means Clank's in trouble. Hold on, pal. We're coming."

He said as he headed to planet Vapedia, as Shara follows him she then realizes something and asked.

“Wait, we’re heading to planet Vapedia? ”

“Yeah. Why do you ask? Backing down at a time like this?”

“”Ha ha, very funny. Let’s see if you can still make a joke like that when we arrived there soon and see it for yourself then.” 

As soon as they arrived and got off from their ship, they headed to Valkyrie Citadel. After surviving the Valkyrie trainings and death traps, they got to the last leader of the Valkyries, Cassiopeia. She taunted the Ratchet, claiming Clank was planning to leave him forever. Despite it, the three of them still fought her until she's defeated and damaged her aircraft. The malfunctioning craft, along with her, smashed through the container Clank was locked in, sending both of them falling.

Before Ratchet could do anything, Alessia suddenly grabbed his hand and jumps off with him. 

"Clank! Wake up!" 

Ratchet shouted and soon Clank opened his eyes. 

"Hold on!"

Alessia said as they used their hoverboots to get closer to Clank until they were able to grab him. After they finally got Clank, they quickly acted so they wouldn't hit by the walls of the building then tried to stop from flying as they got to some grounds. Alessia quickly shove her double-ended wrench to ground to stop their hoverboots and quickly pulled them back. The three of them then were laying on the ground as the two lombaxes were heavily breathing. 

"Hello, Ratchet." 

"Hey pal. How are you doing?" 

"Fine. You?" 

"Fantastic. Yeah I'm just- I'm just gonna lie down here for a while, okay?" 

Ratchet said as he closes his eyes to rest for a while, then Clank looks at his left to see Alessia and asked. 

"Are you alright, miss?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm Alessia, it's nice to finally meet you, Clank."

"It is nice to meet you too."

Few hours later, the three of them got back to Ratchet's ship and found Alister and Shara. Shara quickly walks to them and hugs them tightly then said. 

"I was going to be mad for the sudden leap of faith that you two did, but seeing you two grabbed Clank like worried parents was a bit funny for me to see."

She laughs a little before breaking the hug and drags Alessia with her to talk somewhere private, while Ratchet and Clank sits on the wing of his ship. 

"I'm sorry about your father, Clank. I should've stopped Nefarious sooner."

"It is alright, Ratchet. Nefarious will pay for what he has done. The only thing that matters now is that we keep the clock safe."

"Don't worry. Once the past has been corrected, you'll have the full support of the Lombax Praetorian Guard. The Clock will be in good hands."

Alister said with a smile as he looks at his pocketwatch and walks to Ratchet and Clank. 

"You do not understand. Time cannot be changed. Using the clock improperly could rip the very fabric of existence." 

"Or it could save an entire race of Lombaxes who risked their lives to defend this entire galaxy."

Alister said as Ratchet got off from the wing of his ship. 

"Ratchet, remember the dimensionator? Some risks are not worth taking."

Clank said as he got off from the wing of the ship as well. 

"Well, maybe Clank's right. If there's even a chance it could destroy the universe, the risk is just too great."

"Risk? Risk is what makes us who we are! Ratchet, our kind is lost without us. Think of how many that clock can save. Think of your parents." 

Alister said as Ratchet looks down before turning his back on Alister and said. 

"I'm sorry. We need to stop Nefarious before he makes the same mistake we almost did."

Clank follows him and before Ratchet turns around he asked. 

"So you coming general? General?" 

Then saw Alister takes off, then Shara punched Ratchet in the shoulder and said. 

"Welp, I guess it's just us now. I'm glad you made the right decision, Ratchet."

Ratchet falls after getting punched in the shoulder and asked. 

"What was that for?" 

"It's how I show affection. Now come on, Nefarious isn't gonna wait for anyone's time."

Ratchet then got up and gets to his ship with Clank, as Alessia gets to Shara's ship with her then soon takes off.


	3. Chapter 3

As they fly around, Clank then thought of asking Ratchet. 

"Ratchet, how did you met those two Lombaxes?" 

"Oh, that. While we were Axiom City earlier, they were helping me fight some robots, secretly. They were invisible at first but soon they showed who they really are and- Wait, I still haven't got an explanation from them."

"Now is the best time to ask, is it not?" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ratchet said to Clank as he turns on the communicator. 

“Hey… Can I ask you two something?”

“Sure.” said Alessia.

“Why did you came along with us?"

"You're referring to when we were still at Axiom city, huh?" 

"Yeah, that."

"Sorry if we weren't able to give you a proper explanation sooner, but now is probably the right time for it."

Alessia said before she took a deep breath before saying. 

"We do want to help you find Clank, but that wasn't the only reason why we came along with you. This would sound strange and unbelievable for sure but this the truth. Shara and I are aware of what's going to happen next, outcomes for every good and bad decisions we’ll all be making. So far, we're on the right track, but later on we might need to make a turn before we'll crash into something, literally."  
As soon as she finished her sentence Ratchet looks at where he was flying and quickly turns the wheel before they would hit on a huge meteorite. He sighs in relief. 

“Are you two alright? That was a close call.”

“Yeah, we’re fine.”

“Good, we’ll discuss more about it later. There’s an incoming message from Vorselon.”

Alessia said and soon Vorselon’s face pops up on their screens.

“Wretched space rats! Your path is far from over! For you see, the most horrifying truth has yet to be-”

Vorselon suddenly stops as he hears crunching sounds, like someone was eating cashews very loudly on purpose. Ratchet and Clank then looks at the other ship and saw Shara was the one making those crunching sounds, she was eating some cashews then asks.

“You hear that, Vorselon? That’s the sound of me not caring!”

Then she laughs loudly as Vorselon looks really pissed off and said.

“Just find me in the Corvus Sector and let us end what we began! Vorselon out!”

After he finishes his sentence, the screen went off as Shara laughs a little more before she finally stops. They decided to fly off to Corvus Sector first to finally finish off Vorselon.

“Welcome back. In anticipation of our battle, I’ve taken the liberty of upgrading my suit. Prepare for terror unlike you have ever known.”

“Is he always this dramatic?” Clank asked while being on Ratchet’s back.

“Yeah, it’s kind of his shtick. Alright, Vorselon, let’s end this once and for all.”

Ratchet said before they started the fight and soon defeated Vorselon. As quickly as they defeated him, Shara quickly grabs Ratchet hand and the three of them started running back to their ships.

“Why are we running?” Ratchet asked.

“This ship is going to explode soon, so keep running!” Shara said.

There were 12 seconds left but they were already on their ship and quickly flies away from the Corvus Sector. They were able to get away very far away before the ship finally exploded, then headed outside of Nefarious’ headquarters and found Captain Qwark, who’s wearing a nurse uniform.

“Hey, look who it is! Welcome back, little guy! Am glad you’re here.”

Qwark said as he walks to Clank and gives him a hug then whispers.

“You-know-who was a terrible sidekick. Some people just don’t take our line of work seriously.”

“Hey, I’m not the one sitting on the sidelines while everyone else marches into certain death.” Ratchet said in a quite annoyed tone.

“Sit on the sidelines? And let this baby go to waste?”

Qwark said as he shows a tiny smoke bomb.

“It’s one of those cool smoke bombs the spies use. You know, for making quick and fancy getaways?”

Ratchet looks at Clank with a confused look as Clank shrugs, Shara then just sigh and Qwark got a bit disappointed that none of them like his idea. He then grabs something and gives it to Ratchet as he said.

“Oh, forget it. Here, It’s my most ingenious, fool-proof plan yet.”

Ratchet looks at what Qwark gave him, a camera with poorly drawn drawings and some pictures that he took while he was inside of Nefarious’ headquarters. As Ratchet looks at each of the pictures Qwark discusses his plan on how to get in without getting caught. 

“It’s not like we have a better plan so we better just get along with this one for now.” Shara said to Alessia in a whisper.

“How about we suggest something for us?”

Alessia whispered back and soon noticed Qwark was standing in front of them and said.

“Oh, you two have some suggestions?”

“Yeah, but it’s not gonna affect much of your plan. If it’s alright, the two of us will just be invisible instead of having disguises, but we’ll still fight in battles of course.”

Alessia said as she winks at Ratchet and Qwark puts his hand on his chin and said.

“That’s actually a great idea. Am glad we have smart little ladies here on our side.”

“Yeah… sure.”

Alessia said awkwardly and as soon as Qwark turns around Shara whispered to her.

“I really don’t like him.”

“I know.”

She said before following them to the hoverboard that will be taking them to south wing trash chute, which is their point of entry.

“Alright, I have to ask. What’s with the nurse’s outfit?” Ratchet asked as he looks at Qwark.

“Ingenious, isn’t it? It’s part of an elaborate plan. It’s mostly involves a lot of hip swinging and “puppy dog eyes”.”

“Well, white’s certainly your color.”

“Oh, thanks! I always fancied myself a winter.”

Soon, they were able to get inside of the Maintenance Sector, Shara and Alessia then quickly turned on their invisibility device then spotted two of Nefarious’ robots.

“The maintenance sector is crawling with Nefarious’ goons. This might call for a little finesse. Watch and learn!” Qwark said as the two robots walks to him.

“Hello there, I’m nurse Shanon, this is Archibald Von Fuzzypants and his robotic intern Gundaf Metalsprocket. Dr. Nefarious is expecting us.”

“[YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED. PREPARE TO DIE, NURSE SHANON.]” Both of the robots said as they looked at each other and raises their circular saws. They quickly fought the robots then headed to the thermal exhaust port and had Clank went inside.

“You really got to work on your acting. And Archibald Von Fuzzypants?” Shara said to Qwark with a bit of a smirk on her face but they can’t see it because they’re invisible.

“What? It’s the best one I was able to come up with.”

“I’m thankful now that we suggested being invisible, or else you have to think more ridiculous names.”

Shara said and soon Clank comes back and got back to Ratchet’s back, then uses the holographic disguise on Ratchet to look like Nefarious, but smaller.

“Huh, Must’ve forgotten to tune the auto-scaler. Well close enough. Try your vocal modulator.” Qwark said.

“Test, test. One-two! It works! Now, let’s finish this and go home.” Ratchet said in a voice of Nefarious. 

They then headed to the Main Security Terminal and a terachnoid saw them, then asks ‘mini’ Nefarious if he wanted to test out the Hypernova Defense Laser. The mini Nefarious nods and the terachnoid then leaves. As soon as it leaves, they controlled the laser and hits one of the docked ships in the fleet and watches as it crashes from one ship to another.

“What a wonderful sight.” Shara said as Qwark kneels down and holds mini Nefarious close to him then said.

“Yeah, and I feel very close to you right now.”

The alarm then goes off as mini Nefarious jumps off from Qwark and walks away as he said.

“Come on. We got to keep moving.”

As Qwark and the two invisible lombaxes follows him. They headed to the elevator, Alessia and Shara then realizes something but before she could say a word, the elevator already stops and opens its doors. As soon as the doors opened and saw the real Nefarious standing, Qwark quickly grabs the mini Nefarious on his arms. The real Nefarious took one step forward and squinted his eyes. Qwark and mini Nefarious open their eyes and puts mini Nefarious down on the floor.

“You’re not Dr. Nefarious!”

Qwark said and slaps him then the holographic disguise was no longer working and reveals Ratchet and Clank. Clank got off from Ratchet’s back and Ratchet glances at Qwark before looking at Nefarious and said.

“Nefarious, you can’t use the clock. Nothing you could want is worth risking the universe.”

“Oh, but there is. And I have you three to thank for it. Initiate super-wavy flashback effect!”

[FLASHBACK]

“Thanks to you, and your dim-witted friend here, I found myself drifting through the cosmos. Have you ever spent time on an asteroid? It’s surprisingly boring! Nothing for a villian to do but dwell on his failure! Then one day… The fongoids saved us. But, still, failure burned inside my circuitry! How could I have been defeated by the likes of you? Why had the universe been tipped in your favor? I embarked on a crusade through the inner recesses of what you call “the soul”. I studied Fongoid meditation, attended anger management class, dabbled in yoga, and attended more anger management class! Until finally I went on a spirit walk on planet Quantos. It was here I finally found what I had been missing, the Great Clock!”

[END OF FLASHBACK]

“With the clock under my control, I’ll be able to wrong all the rights in the universe. Every villain who has ever stumbled will get a do-over. Every protagonist’s triumph will be reversed! Until finally, a new present is created in which where the heroes will always lose! Guards!”

“Hang on cadets!” Qwark said as he grabs Ratchet and Clank tightly on his arms and throws the smoke bomb but nothing happened.

“Well, that was five bolts wasted.” he said before Nefarious robots caught them, well, most of them. They put Ratchet and Clank tied on an asteroid then Qwark was just handcuffed and standing by the control room with one of Nefarious’ guards and him himself.

“How do you like my Asteroid Flinger 5000? I had it installed in the event I ever needed a super-ironic death scenario!”

“Nefarious, you’re making a mistake!” Ratchet said as he feels something cold beside him. He then notices there’s frost started to spread a bit and heard two sounds of weapons being stabbed on the asteroid. 

“You two will be alright.”

“Wait- But you’ll-”

Ratchet didn’t finish his sentence as Nefarious speaks.

“Time will tell. Bon voyage, my old nemeses!” Nefarious said as he laughs loudly.

Nefarious laughs devilishly as he was about to push the button… but fails as he stopped because of circuitry played another soap opera. Nefarious robot was hesitating at first but moves Nefarious hand anyways to push the button and sent the asteroid flying off.

Several hours later, on planet Morklon. Ratchet slowly wakes up and notices white circular lights surrounding him and asks.

“What the- What is this?”

“It appears the Zoni protected us during the crash.” Clank said as there’s three Zonis floating behind him and said.

“He must not reach the clock.”

Before they were transported back inside a small container.

“Thanks for the help, guys.” Ratchet said before looking at Clank who squinted at him and has his hands on his waist.

“What? I’ll give ‘em back.” Ratchet said then soon notices Alessia stands up from the ground.

“There’s a Fongoid chief that will be giving you a ride after you used the time shift to change the past of the Battle of Gimmick Valley.” she said while not facing them then started to walk away from a different direction. Ratchet looks at Clank then she stops and said.

“You two will be alright even without our help. Before, we really couldn’t do anything but just watch. But now we were given a chance to be here and yet we weren’t been any help to you. We couldn’t even warn you for things that’s about to happen- fearing that it would be the wrong move and things will just get worse. So we just let things be, until that time comes.”

As she finishes her sentence she clenches her fist as she imagines the scene. Ratchet then walks behind her and holds her hand as he said.

“Hey, there are just some things we can’t avoid even how much we know what will happen in the future, and we sure all make mistakes but that shouldn’t stop you from what you’re doing now. ”

Her hand slowly opens up a little as Ratchet moves his hand away then soon walks away with Clank. Alessia looks at them and quickly runs behind them. As soon as they heard footsteps, they turned around and was quickly hugged by her. They were surprised at first but then smiles and hugs her back. 

“Hey, Ratchet… Thank you… And also, you guys we’re heading the wrong way.”

“Heh, thought so. Can you lead us the way then?”

“Gladly.”

She said as she breaks the hug and stands up before started walking with them, heading to the Fongoid chief.


	4. Chapter 4

After some time, they made it to the Fongoid chief. He greeted them then told them the story about the Battle of the Gimmick Valley. After listening, the three of them used the time shift to go back to the past, 10 years ago to be specific, on the day when the Battle of the Gimmick Valley happened. They saw the settlement how it used to be: a lush and vegetated settlement being ravaged by Agorian invaders. A young Fongoid child, spotted Ratchet and asked him to help them. Ratchet agrees then the three of them proceeded to do so, taking out many Agorian troops and freeing Zahn Gribnak from captivity. Ratchet then realized that Alessia was like she wasn’t there with them.

“Alessia?”

“I’m here. Just, invisible again. We’re not done here just yet, the battle could not truly be won unless Commander Argos was taken out.” Alessia said.

“Alright, but where is he?” Ratchet asked while looking around.

“In the top of the floodgate.”

“I don’t think we can reach to the top without something to ride or climb on.” Ratchet said as he looks up. Alessia then looks up as well before sighing then looks at Ratchet and said.

“Well, there are two options we can do, go back in the portal again, plant some vine seeds. It’ll grow straight to the portal and will lead up to the top of the floodgate. Or…”

She paused as she removes her glove on her right hand then waves her hand at a different direction then an ice was formed. She then continues.

“...That. Either ways are fine.”

“I think we’ll go with the second option.”

Alessia nods and suddenly holds Ratchet’s hand using her left hand then uses her right hand to create an icy path for them to glide on to make their way to the top. Once they made it there, they faced off against Commander Argos, an Agorian general who was piloting his Class 3 Agorian Space Cruiser. Argos was defeated in the following fight and his ship ended up sinking to the bottom of the river. As a way to repay the heroes for what they had done, Gribnak said they would salvage the Agorian ship from the river even though it could take some time.

They then travelled back to the present, the victory of the Fongoids had changed the valley to a populated and thriving settlement. The three of them look at the three statues of Zahn, Ratchet, and Clank before looking at the Fongoid who was fixing at the ship.

“Oh, hey! You’re early. The reenactment doesn’t start until tonight?”

“Reenactment?” Ratchet asked.

“Well sure! Of the historic “Battle of Gimmick Valley”. It was a shining victory in Fongoid history. Say do I know you two? You look awfully familiar?”

“Nope. First time here.” Ratchet said.

“And our second.” Clank said as he laughs a little and Ratchet hits him gently on the shoulder.

“Right, jokes aside. We were just admiring your Agorian space cruiser.” Alessia said to the Fongoid as she is no longer invisible.

“She’s perfectly restored. I was going to take her up for the show, but her batteries are dead.”

“I believe we may be of assistance. If we were to bring back a few batter bots, would you allow us to borrow your ship?” Clank asked.

“Well, I supposed that’d be okay, so long as I got it back in time for the show.”

Ratchet looks at Clank who looks back at him, then looks at Alessia and said in a whisper..

“We won’t be able to give this back to him in time, aren’t we?”

“Nope.”

She said before they pushed the two to start finding some batteries. After some time, they were able to find some and put them on the ship and does a head start.

“Okay, Altimeter, thruster, warp drive.” Ratchet said as he starts to fly the ship off the ground a little.

“Perhaps we should read the instruction manual.” Clank suggested.

“See? Nothing to it! And now, the booster.” 

“That is the radio!” 

“Hold on. I’ll just- That knob wasn’t supposed to pop off, was it?”

“Why do I even bother?”

Clank said as they finally take off and headed back to Nefarious’ station. Shara joins with them before confronting Nefarious. The evil robot then ordered Lawrence to fall back to the outer perimeter to avoid damage done to the ship, as a fierce battle ensued between the three lombaxes and Nefarious, with Lawrence assisting Nefarious with the station's weaponry. They were able to defeat Nefarious, who malfunctioned heavily and fell unconscious. Which was unfortunate for them since now they won’t be able to disengage the autopilot of the ship, and Lawrence used the escape pod.

“[TWENTY SECONDS UNTIL IMPACT]” the female voice said.

As Ratchet stares at the ship he felt Clank suddenly jumps on his back and both of his hands were suddenly held by the two female lombaxes. 

“I know this may seem touching but now is not the time.”

Shara said before looking up to see a familiar ship flying above them. Before Ratchet could even react, he was quickly dragged by the two, running towards the sides of the station then jumps in the wings of the ship, and holds on very tightly as the ship flies away from the station that soon exploded. They made it back safely on the Great Clock, thanks to Alister who came back for them and saved them from the station. But of course, he has his reason for saving them. 

“So, I can’t really talk you out of this, can I?”

“Ratchet, we’ve been on many adventures, but the clock needs someone to protect it. It is what I was built for.” Clank said as he held out his hand to Ratchet. The male lombax instead kneels down and gives his pal a farewell hug. 

“Wait so that’s it? What about the Lombaxes?” Alister said as Ratchet and Clank breaks their hug and looks at him.

“They’re not in danger. They’ve just moved on. And we’ll find them. But the past stays where it is.” Ratchet said to Alister before looking at Clank.

“Come on, pal. I’ll walk you in.” he continues as he starts to walk away with his pal on his side.

“You were never a sidekick. You do know that right?”

“I always thought that you were the sidekick.” Clank said followed by a laugh.

“Where are you going? This is your responsibility. You can’t just walk away! The Lombaxes need us! Don’t walk away from me! I said stop!”

As Alister said those last words, he used his double ended wrench to strike Ratchet down. Ratchet looks behind at the last seconds and saw the attack, he closes his eyes and waits for the feeling of getting hurt, but instead he felt something cold. He opens his eyes soon to see a huge block of ice in front of him, it was to block the attack from the general. He then looks at the right to see Alessia who looks back at him and shouted.

“Get to the chamber, now!” 

Ratchet quickly nodded and got Clank on his back before started heading to the Chamber quickly. As soon as Alister heard it, he attempted to fly off but failed, not noticing sooner that his hoverboots were frozen to the ground. He then glances at the female lombax who’s now standing a few meters away from him. 

“I’m sorry, but I cannot let you go on any further.”

Alister hearing this just got him more impatient and angry. He then used his wrench to break the ice from his hoverboots and struck a blow at her, she was able to block it with her double-ended wrench but was pushed in the edge of the platform. The elder male lombax then activates his hoverboots and started to chase after Ratchet to the chamber.

“Ratchet, Alister is heading on his way. Be careful.”

Alessia said through the communicator as she activates her hoverboots and fly off as quickly as she can.

“I’m sorry, Ratchet. But I’ve come too far to fail now!”

As Ratchet heard his voice he quickly looks his left and surprisingly saw the general and small bombs being thrown at him, he quickly then dodges all of it.

“General, what are you doing?”

“Correcting a mistake. The Lombaxes are coming home, with or without your help!” Alister shouted as he kicks the hoverboots into override and was able to pass them. Soon, he was able to get to the chamber and was about to get to the lever, but unfortunately for him, there was someone standing in front of the lever. The female lombax looks down at him with a calm but serious look on her face and said.

“Hmm… That expression on your face. That’s the expression of someone who’ll be making a mistake for the second time. Suffice to say, you look really… unsatisfied.”

“Get out of my way!”

The elder male lombax shouted as he rushes to attack her but was quickly blocked off by her sword. As he keeps attacking, she only just keeps blocking it all. He then quickly flicks her off and strikes her with his wrench. She stumbled back as she drops her weapon on the floor, and places her hand on her chest while breathing heavily with a smirk on her face.

Alister looks at her one more time, seeing that expression on her face feels like deja vu to him, but he shook his head to brush it off and takes hold on the switch, then swings it on the far left. Ratchet and Alessia soon made it to the chamber only to hear the clock’s A.I. announces.

“[TIME SHIFT INITIATED.]”

The switch then was covered in a sphere of gold as it drops beneath the floor. Alister stands in front of it as he shifts his wrench between his hands, looking ready to fight to the death if he has to. Before Alessia could even do anything else, Shara suddenly grabbed her arm. She looks at her and notices that she was holding out her sword, she nodded at her and gave her the double-ended wrench that she has,then took the sword with her. She then walks beside Ratchet, they looked at each other before starting the battle against the general.

“I didn’t want to do this! You were all supposed to be here on my side! We could have saved them together!”

Alister shouted as he started striking them while leaping into the air to change directions. Ratchet continues to leap in the air to dodge the elder’s attacks while he still keeps on shooting, Alessia on the other hand keeps blocking the attacks while getting close to him for close up attacks.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way! I wanted you all here with me!”

The elder said as he started flying away from them as he started littering small bombs in the way. Alessia then started blocking it with walls of ice for Ratchet to freely chase Alister while flying. As Alister seeing Ratchet getting close to him he quickly strikes him only to be dodged. But that still didn’t stop him from attacking. 

“I have to do this!”

“No you don’t!”

Alessia shouted as she was able to deal a huge blow on him. He backs off after the blow and throws his wrench at her. She quickly blocks it with her sword but still got hurt from the hit. She huffs but retains her composure.

“No wonder Shara likes my weapon more than the sword. It’s good for both short and long ranged attacks.” She said to herself before she continues in with the fight. After some time of fighting the clock’s A.I. announces.

“[QUANTUM TUNNELING INITIATED].”

“You hear that? In a few moments, we will be able to prevent the greatest injustice in Lombax history!” Alister said.

“We can’t let you do this!” Ratchet shouted.

“You don’t have a choice!”

“So you’re just gonna kill us?”

“Kill you all now, save you all in the past.” 

As the two were arguing, Shara stood up and walked beside Alessia. She looks at her with a worried expression but she just smirks confidently and said.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t want to miss this one out.”

Alister notices the other female lombax who just joins in the battle. He knows from the moment they met, she really never liked him, and he feels the same way on her. As they were about to continue their fight, she was the one who strike first by hitting him in the face with the wrench. He groans in pain, and soon in anger as well as he hears her laughing after the attack.

In so much anger, Alister swings his wrench, making three blasts at once. He then also started fighting faster and harder than how he was earlier. Shame, anger, and determination blinded him so much that he was no longer seeing what’s happening around him.

“Look around you, Alister. The clock is breaking!” Ratchet shouted as he continues to shoot.

"It can handle it! This is what it was built for!" Alister shouted back and got hit quickly right after he finished his sentence. Soon, close-up attacks by Shara were keep hitting him. In a small glimpse, he notices that look in her eyes. The look of determination, and justice. It made him feel like she saw that somewhere, sometime before. 

He soon got back to reality after the last hit from her. He then launches himself into the air, slamming his wrench into the floor making a shockwave of plasma flows from the impact, but the three quickly makes a short jump to avoid it.

"It's a good thing your father isn't here to see you now. A coward, a traitor. He would be so ashamed."

“Yeah, he would be so ashamed seeing you killing his son. Like almost killing your own friend wasn’t enough.” Shara comments as she enjoys seeing him getting mad even more.

“My father trusted you, tried warning you about Tachyon, and yet you trusted the enemy more than your own friend!” Ratchet shouted as he deals a huge blow on Alister. Alister starts to feel exhausted, but he can’t stop now, he made it this far, he can’t give up. Unfortunate for him, they aren’t gonna give up easily as well. 

“He’s getting tired, now’s our chance.”

Shara said as she looks at Ratchet, he nods at her and pulls out a shimmering ball then tosses it in the air. A hypnotic tune begins to play, as lights flashes from the Groovitron, then the magic begins~

Alister started dancing, even though how much he tries to fight it off, he just can’t. Shara then laughs out loud as she watches, knowing this is a serious battle but she couldn’t help but laugh. She then stops after a while then looks at Ratchet as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

“If you don’t want to, we can just-”

“No, it’s fine.”

Ratchet sighs before getting his last, and final weapon, the RYNO V, also known as the most powerful weapon in the universe. The Groovitron’s music then slowly starts to stop as Ratchet aims his weapon at the general while saying,

“I’m sorry, Alister.”

Before pulling the trigger then soon missiles starts to rain at Alister, he tried to block it as much as he could, but it wasn’t enough and got him hit. He then falls down to his knees, exhausted after the whole fight. Ratchet then immediately puts away his weapon and headed to the switch as soon as it reveals itself. He then grip it with both hands, trying to swing the switch back.

“NO! What are you doing?!” Alister shouted.

“Come on...”

The lever suddenly snapped as Ratchet falls back to the floor. Having the master lever of the clock broken, things just got worse. Alister soon stands up and seeing it all, just got his hopes crumble in a second.

“It’s not working. Why isn’t it working?!”

“Because it’s not a time machine, Alister! The clock isn’t meant to alter time, only keep it!” Ratchet shouted at him.

“[THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL TOTAL SYSTEM FAILURE.]” the clock’s A.I. announced as a pulse of energy shock knocks back Ratchet to the ground. Alister stands there, looking at all of what he caused, then realizing what he had done, was just another mistake. 

“I’m so sorry...” he said as he looks down in regret. Ratchet quickly stands up from the ground, then was surprised as he felt someone grabbing his arm, as Alister felt the same. They both looked at who was holding them, Alessia has this worried yet determined expression on her face while looking at a specific direction.

“She wanted to get it right this time...”

She said as she tightens her grip, Ratchet and Alister then looks at what she was looking and found Shara by the lever, she already has her wrench slammed into the mechanism and started pushing the switch. Alessia then drags the two lombaxes and the small robot away from the center of the chamber. As Shara was able to give the final push, a small ball started to glow as the final explosion came and turned the whole room white.

Moments later, they slowly wake up to the sound of the ticking clock. Ratchet and Alister turns to look back at the chamber, seeing the wrench locked in place, and found no body of its owner. Thinking it was just one of the invisible tricks that they do sometimes, but Ratchet noticing Alessia crying on the floor, it was probably real, she’s already gone. He then slowly approaches her and gave her a hug, she hugs him back tightly while still crying a bit. As Alister was about to approach her as well but suddenly stopped as soon as he heard a familiar voice said.

“Geez… you guys look ugly when you cry.”

The two male lombaxes then looks at the direction where the exit is, seeing the one who thought they just died. She stands there with an annoyed look on her face but have a wound in the back. Alessia then looks at what the boys were looking, and saw her. Instead of running to her to be glad to see her alive, she screamed out loud, and surprisingly Ratchet did the same.

“Would you two stop screaming! I’m not dead yet! Is that how you say thank you after I-"

She shouted at them as she walks to them but before she could make it, she suddenly fell down, unconscious. And before she could hit the floor though, Alister quickly catches her in his arms and sighs in relief then looks at the two. The two smiles as they look back at him, and one of them sheds her tears from crying. 

"Oh, right. I almost forgot something."

Ratchet said as he summons the Zoni vessel from the storage unit, then he grips the lid open to set free the Zonis that were inside. As the Zonis flies around the clock, seeing the damage that was done during the fight. Ratchet then thought of helping the Zonis on fixing the place. After quite some time, everything looks back like how it was, well almost.

"Well, looks like there's just one more thing to fix." Ratchet said as he inserts the plug in the outlet. The hologram of Orvus then flickers as the computer announced.

“[TIME KEEPER RESTORED].”

Clank steps forward as he looks at the hologram for a moment before looking at Ratchet. 

“I’ll uh, We’ll leave you two alone.” The male lombax said as he turns his back on Clank. He was about to head back to the ship with the others but stopped, and looks at him, one last time.

“Take care of yourself, pal.”

Those were the last words he said before he finally left the room. He continues to walk back to where their ships were parked, seeing the three lombaxes waiting there, seems to be enjoying themselves talking to each other. 

"Did I miss anything? Ratchet asked as he approaches them.

"None at all, just been...explaining stuff that he missed out." Shara said before pushing Alister in the back. 

Alister looks at her for a second before keeping his composure and walks to Ratchet. He felt a bit awkward at first, of course, after all the things he said earlier and his attempt on killing him. 

"I… I'm sorry for what I did earlier, and all of those things that I said. It was a mistake, another horrible mistake. You have every right to get mad at me, I-" 

"General. I understand you've been blinded by shame and anger for years because of what you did in the past. But it's time to finally let it all go. You might not believe me when I say this but, I forgive you. And I'm sure my father would say the same thing." 

After hearing it, Alister looks at him, seeing him reminds him so much of his old friend, he kneels down and hugs him tightly. 

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, but thank you." Alister said before breaking the hug. 

"Well that was sweet, too sweet that someone almost gonna cry again." Shara said as she looks at Alessia. 

"No, I'm not. I just caught something in my eyes."

"And what's that?" 

"Tears of joy." Alessia said as she wipes her tears. 

"So, where will you all be heading now?" Ratchet asked as he walks to them. 

"Well, we planned to go back to Torren IV to packed his things, since he agreed to live with us in Meridian City. It's better to be with some people than just be lonely for the rest of your life afterall." 

"Yeah…"

"Hey, keep in touch, alright?" Shara said as she punches him in the shoulder before jumping in the ship with Alister. 

"Ratchet. Thank you, a lot. Well, I don't think that was enough though after all the troubles and confusions we've caused." Alessia said before looking at the ship then looks back at Ratchet again. 

"I should better get going soon. Always take care of yourself, alright?" 

She gives him a kiss on the cheek before jumping to the ship as well. Ratchet smiles and waves at them before jumping to his ship. He looks at the empty seat beside him, missing how his pal used to sit there. He sighs and turns on the engine, as he was ready to leave, surprisingly Clank jumps in just in time. He sits there looks at the male lombax seeing him smile in relief and seem to be glad to have him back. 

"I guess this was a good ending afterall."


End file.
